


I believe in angels

by Thanos



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren Is a Little Shit, F/F, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Military, Tags May Change, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanos/pseuds/Thanos
Summary: Levi and Erwin are sent to Iraq to report whats happening but things don't go as planned. A bomb exploads near them. How will they get back home and who is the man behind the green blue eyes that can calm him down from a panic attack?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am horrible with summaries and english is not my first language so I apologise in advance.

Everyone stood with their faces turned to the TV, not daring to look away as the echoes of gunshots were heard from the reporter. The was in Iraq were worse than ever. When would this end? Was this mess ever going to end? How much blood did they need to get on their hands before admitting defeat?  
The line got back to the reporter in Amerika and everyone could breath out.  
Erwin took a hold of Levi’s shoulder, “Mr. Pixis would like to speak with you.”  
Levi gave no word back as he turned and walked towards his boss's, more like the drunk bastards, office.  
“You wanted to see me?” Levi asked.  
“Ah! Yes! Your going to Iraq next week.” Pixis said not turning to look at Levi as he stared out the window.  
The bluntness made Levi rise his brow in confusion and couldn’t progress what he just heard.  
“What?”  
“I have already booked a flight for you and Erwin. You'll get the rest of the remaining two days off to pack and get mentally prepared.”  
“You're can't be serious!”  
“I am very serious with this, Mr. Ackerman.”  
“Sir, with all do respect, isn't this a bit late to tell us this now? It is Friday after all.” Erwin tried but to no avail.  
“Then I guess you need to get home and prepare.”  
“If you wanted to get rid of us that much you could have just gotten us fired. But what can we expect from a drunk bastard like you? If, no, when we come back I will take my stuff and leave.” And with that Levi slammed the door open and shut, took his leather jacket and speed through the stairs before getting on his bike and drove away.  
Everyone was looking in shook at the office, wondering what just happened. Petra walked towards Erwin who looked at Pixis in disbelief.  
“Is everything alright?”  
“Nothing to worry about-“  
“He sent us to hell. That's that happened.” Erwin cut with frustration lingering in his voice.  
“And Levi didn't take it well?”  
“No.”  
Petra turned to Pixis, “I can take his place to Iraq instead, if it would help this situation. After all, he is our best reporter and we wouldn't want to lose him.”  
“Exactly, my dear dear Petra. Since he is the best only he can make this stop.”  
“You're insane.” Stated Erwin.  
Pixis chuckled as he turned around and grinned, “I prefer creative.”

°°°

Levi had no Idea where he was, nor did he know where he got the bottle of bourbon from, everything from the meeting ‘til now were all fuggy. Maybe had drunk to much to remember. Eh who cares, he might die next week anyway.  
He leaned onto his bike and took two deep clunks before sighing out and looking at the grey clouded sky.  
Bzzz bzzz  
He took out his phone, grimaced at the sharp light from the screen blinded him.  
10 messages from both Hanji and Erwin, one from Petra and several missed calls.

Erwin  
Are you okay?  
Are you still driving?  
Please text me when you get home.  
My bottle is gone, you better not have taken it.  
You little shit you took it didn't you?  
And now you're ignoring me!  
Hope you save some for me when you get back.  
Just don’t drink and drive.  
Knowing you you probably wouldn't care.  
Be careful.

Levi looked at the bottle who only had an inch left. Oops.

Hanji  
HAHAHA I CANT BELIEVE YOU TOOK ERWINS BURBOUN  
YOU'RE A PURE GENIUS  
HE IS SO PISSED RIGHT NOW  
WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU TWO?  
Oh he just told me  
I'm sorry, munchkin  
Drive safely!  
Or better yet if you get in an accident you don’t get to go to Iraq next week  
Which means that you will be with me all week and you cant run away…  
DRINK AND DRIVE MY BEAUTIFUL MESS

Levi cringed at the idea of being stuck with Hanji more than what he already was. With that in mind he put the bottle down in his bag and led the bike home.

°°°°

It was 00:30 when he finally got home, drenched in rain water and freezing his balls off.  
Hanji opened the door and threw herself over him, ignoring his wetness.  
“MUNCHKIN! YOUR FINALLY HERE!”  
“Easy there Hanji, he is probably tired from everything that happened today.”  
“Your right, but I cant help it! HE LOOKS SO CUTE, LIKE AN ADORABLE DRENCHED KITTEN!”  
“Fuck off Hanji, are you two going to let me inside today or not?”  
“Do you have the bottle left?”  
Levi pressed the bottle hard against Erwin’s chest as Hanji laughed. Erwin on the other hand sighed at the almost empty bottle.  
“Did you drive here?”  
“Do I look stupid to you? You know what don't answer that. Now let me in.”  
Hanji grinned from ear to ear as she led Levi to the bathroom.  
Finally in the shower, Levi relaxed and let the warmth in. He let his emotions about the whole Iraq thing wash of.  
Stepping out he wrapped himself in a towel before walking to his bedroom and dressed himself in black boxers, grey sweat pants and white shirt. Wrapping himself in the blanket in his way to large bed then necessarily before falling asleep.  
3 hours later he woke up due to thunder. He sighed as he stood up, not even bothering to fall back asleep. Walking into the kitchen he made tea and got himself a good book before settling down in the armchair.

°°°°

The weekend passed much faster then they wanted to and now, here they stood at the airport.  
“Be careful!” Hanji shouted and waved as they walked towards the line.  
“No turning back now.” Erwin muttered.  
“Live a life with no regrets.” Levi mumbled, walking into the plane.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos >\\\\\<

The plane ride was awkward and tense. Nor did it help that Levi was scared of heights and took Erwin’s hand whenever the plane made a sound.  
“You're not going to die.”  
“How the fuck to you know?!”   
“Shhhhh.” A lady behind them frowned as her baby had just fallen asleep.  
“THIS IS CRAZY! WHY DID I SIGN UP FOR THIS SHIT?!” Levi whisper shouted and only gripper Erwin’s hand tighter making him wince in pain.  
“easy there. And you didn't sign up for this-"  
“Yet im going to die!”  
“SHHHHHHH.” This time the lady hit Levi in the back.  
Erwin had to keep Levi from killing her right on the spot the rest of the way to Iceland.  
°°°°  
Both breathed out in relief once they were on the ground.   
“I’m not going back on one of those thing again.” Levi groaned.  
“how else will you get home?”   
“fuck that. I will live here from now on.”  
“mhm.”  
“don't give me that look eyebrows.”  
“what look?”  
“That look. The typical look a parent have when they act interested.”  
“well be both know that you wouldn’t survive living here.”  
“fuck you.”  
“you wish.”  
Levi looked at him with a disgusted face.   
“lets get something to eat before catching our other flight in an hour.”  
“urg don’t remind me.”  
That was easier said than done. Either the restaurants were to expensive or it wasn't good enough for Levi.  
“What about this one? Dunkin Donuts?”  
“Your kidding right? This is a food store!”  
“So? We've been walking here for almost half an hour already. Here you can pick whatever you want.”  
“And be surrounded by the dirtiness and shit? You don't know who fucking touched that before! Fuck no.”  
“Now you are just ridicules.”  
“Your life was ridicules. This whole thing is ridicules!”  
“Fine then, you pick.”  
And they ended up at Joe and the Juice.  
“What the fuck is ‘epli'?”  
“It’s Icelandic for apple.”  
“And how the fuck do you know that?”  
“The English translation is right under.”  
Levi grimaced as he barley saw the underlines.  
“You should really get a pare of glasses.”  
“Tch, I don't need them.”  
“sure you don't.”  
“I know the perfect one for you, ‘hell of a nerve' suits you perfectly.”  
“Then you should get ‘Stress Down’-"  
“And what would you like to eat to that?” the cashier asked.  
“What?” both men asked the same time.  
“Your orders. Would you like anything else?”  
“We haven't ordered anything yet?” Erwin stated.  
“Yes you did sir. One ‘hell of a nerve' and one ‘stress down'. Now, anything else?”  
“Listen lady, that wasn't what we ordered so you better take those away or-"  
“Look, either you get something else or you leave. There is a line starting to grow behind you.”  
“Excuse me-" Levi growled but Erwin placed his hand over his mouth.  
“I'll have a ‘spicy tuna’.” Erwin cut in.  
“And you sir?”  
“Tch. A ‘Serrando'.”  
“Your order is coming right up.”  
°°°  
“This is disgusting.” Levi complained as he put his drink down on the table.  
“Would you please stop complaining? Now you got food, eat.”  
“You hate it too, don’t you?”  
“Who mixes Elderflower with strawberry?” Erwin exclaimed.  
“Them apparently. And your sandwich looks like something a baby puked up.”  
“I feel sorry for the baby then. How was your sandwich?”  
“Not bad.”  
“Plane to Iraq goes in five minutes"  
“SHIT THAT’S OUR PLANE!” both yelled as they ran towards the plane. As the door was about to close they went inside, barely able to breath.  
“Fuck me.”  
“Not here.” Erwin replied, earning a hit on his shoulder from Levi.  
“Alright ladies and gentlemen, please sit down and we will go in a few seconds.”   
On their way to their seats the air host did the ‘stay safe' talk.   
“Erwin?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I don't feel so good.” He held his stomach as he tried to hold his food in his stomach.  
“Oh shit! NO NO NO NO NO HELP’ SOMEONE GET A PLASTIC BAG OR SOMETHING!”  
Several people screamed when Levi puked on his shoes and floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi was a mess. Erwin was a mess. The plane floor was a mess. The old man behind him was a mess. Literally everyone was a mess, all disturbed by the smell.  
Levi felt like crying as he lay on Erwin’s tight, dizzy and probably having food poisoning. He was sweating like crazy and gave the bag with his vomit covered clothes a stink eye. He had also gotten lucky by getting a little bucket he could puke into. Isn't life just great?  
“There there. It isn’t as bad as you think.”  
“I am wearing my pink pajamas pants and your grey hood, my clothes is cover in vomit, I'm having a fever, sweating like crazy and are on a plane. I am a pathetic mess who's going to die.”  
“You're not going to die.”  
“’Man in late 20s found dead on plane wearing pink and covered in vomit’.” Levi stated dramatically.  
“You're such a drama queen.”  
“What are you going to do about it? I have already made a fool of myself.”  
Erwin sighed as he petted Levi on the head. Having known him since high school you would think you would get used to this but no, Levi always seem to surprise him.  
Erwin took up his phone and lay it to his ear.  
“What are you doing, Eyebrows?”  
“Hanji called.”  
“That I did indeed! How are my munchkins doing? Are you there yet?”  
Levi groaned, Hanji was so loud he could hear her and he felt sorry for Erwin's ear.  
“Not yet. But soon.”  
“How’s Leelee doing?”  
“DON'T CALL ME THAT FOUREYES!”  
“He’s lying on my lap, vomiting. Probably have eaten something bad.”  
“Aww my poor little thing.”   
Levi could hear her amusement.  
“Remind me when I feel better to kick the crap out of her.” Levi mumbled.  
“Would you stop whining? Be grateful to have friends that care for you.” The old man behind Erwin stated.  
“If you don't mind your own business, I'm going to turn around and puke all over you, you old fuck.” Levi hissed   
“LEVI! I AM SO SORRY FOR HIS BEHAVIOR!”  
“This new generation, not respecting the old.” The old man muttered.  
“God, when will this stop?” Levi whined.  
“In about 6 hours, more or less. Go to sleep, it might help.”  
“Fine.”  
He woke three hours later puking.  
°°°°  
Erwin looked down at a sleeping Levi. He had finally been able to doze off after hours of vomiting, and now they needed to get of the flight.  
He poked him on the nose which made Levi frown before turning to face Erwin.   
“’eave m' ‘lone.” He mumbled tiredly.  
“We're here.”  
“Fucking finally.”   
Levi sat up, looking disgusted at the bucket.  
“Don't think about it. C'mon now, lets get our stuff and leave.”  
When they got outside Levi stood for a few moments just breathing in the freshness.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Taking in my little time on the ground. Who knows how long we'll be here.”  
“Well with war lurking around probably not long.”  
Levi nodded and followed Erwin to the nearest hotel. The lady at the front desk gave them their keys and wished them a good day. Up in their room Levi dropped his bag and ‘tch'-ed.  
“They call this clean? What is this?”  
“I see you feel better. That’s good.”  
“Erwin, search for the cleaning tools. We're going to do some cleaning.”  
“No we're not. This is clean. Now go unpack.”  
“Not to my standards.”  
“Your standards are so high nobody could meet them but you.”  
“It shouldn't be if you all could clean probably.” Levi muttered as he unpacked his bag and threw the vomit ruined clothes in the trashcan.  
“Gross.”  
“You know you could have just gotten them cleaned.”  
“Why bother? They're already ruined. Now lets get this room cleaned, properly.”  
Erwin sighed tiredly, nothing could stop Levi once he put his mind onto it.  
°°°°  
Everything was aching. Erwin lay on his back on the floor and was exhausted. He felt Levis foot kicking him.  
“Oi, get your fat ass up. The room is only half way done.”  
Erwin groaned as he stood up only ta walk out from the room.  
“He got some nerve to just get up and leave. Un-fucking-believable.”  
Erwin came back five hours later and the smell of lemon hit him like a fist. Before he could step inside the dirty washcloth were on his face.  
“About time your sorry ass showed up, tch.”  
“Jesus Levi, how can you breath in here?”  
“I can breath perfectly fine. Thank you very much for leaving everything to me.”  
“Hey, I helped with the floor.” Erwin stated as he opened the window .  
“Your sorry excuse of cleaning doesn't count.”  
Erwin rolled his eyes and handed Levi the tea.  
“Tch, this will do. Now what?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well we're here, I have cleaned this shit hole called hotel room. Now what?”  
“Do we always have to do something? Why not just lay down and read. That’s usually your thing.”  
Levi rolled his eyes as he picked up one of the books he took with him, but when he turned around a pillow hit him in the face, followed by Erwin’s laughter.  
“You are so dead, eyebrows.” Levi growled as the pillow fight started, neither showing mercy.  
°°°  
They stood in the dirty and almost empty city where houses were in ruins.  
“This makes me sick.” Levi muttered.  
“It really sad.” Erwin stated, placing the camera on his shoulder.  
One of the soldiers that were with them if something would happen held her weapon tightly.   
“Easy there soldier. We don’t want you to shoot us accidentally.” Levi stated.  
The girl just nodded but were just as tense.  
“Live in three…two…” Erwin counted as Levi fixer his earpiece and waist jacket one last time.  
“We are in the middle of one of the most ruined places in Iraq. Kids are walking around here, hungry, thirsty and search for hope, even when most has already given up-"   
Several gunshots echoed as a the soldier yelled ‘get down' and before they could react a bomb exploded.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi's ear was ringing like crazy. He slowly stood up and pain filled his left arm, the arm he'd landed on. Erwin was yet still unmoving and the girl was laying dead only a few meters away.  
“Erwin. Erwin wake the fuck up!”  
Erwin groaned in pain as stared at Levi in confusion.   
“What is going on?”   
“What do you think? This is war and our only help is fucking dead. How is your camera?”  
Erwin sat up and sighed showing the broken camera.  
“Shit. Fucking hell. Phone?”  
“Mine's dead. Yours?”  
“In half. Fuck.”  
Levi leaned onto the wall grunting in pain.  
“Your head's bleeding.” Erwin said worriedly.  
“So what? We're going to die.”  
Several gunshots were heard once again, only now there were an helicopter too. A silhouette of a woman stepped inside the room from the back side.  
“Are you okay- Levi? What the fuck are you doing here?!” yelled Mikasa in distress.  
“I could ask the same of you.”  
“As you can see I'm fighting in a war, now can you move?”  
“Yeah.” Erwin grunted as he stood up.  
“Good, we're here to get you out.”  
“Hurry up! I can't hold them much longer!” a male voice shouted.  
“We’re coming Kristein!”  
Mikasa led them out and once they were on the room Levi saw a tall man with both blond and brown hair shooting down.  
“Get inside.”  
Levi now noticed the helicopter and froze. Hell no.  
“No.”  
“What?” Mikasa yelled.  
“Fuck you, there is no way in hell that I'm getting on that thing. IT HAS NO DOORS!”  
“YOU WILL BE TIED! NOW DO YOU WANT TO DIE OR NOT?”  
“Come on Levi!” Erwin yelled, already in the thing while a blonde boy helped him get tied.  
“Fuck!” Levi cursed as he got up.  
His eyes were closed as he placed himself in one of the chairs as Mikasa helped him.  
“There is no need to panic-"  
“NOW JAEGER!” Kristein yelled and the helicopter took off.  
Mikasa quickly took on the belts as Levi was shaking.  
This was not happening. He was in the middle of a war, in an helicopter without doors and his life were in an unknown pilots hands, a pilot who could get him killed any second.  
“Levi take these on an breath.” Mikasa spoke as she helped him get the headset on, his hands shaking to much.  
“Are you there Levi?” A masculine yet soft and calming voice asked.   
“Y-yes.”  
“Good. Now I want you to listen to me. Both of you. Close your eyes and if needed hold onto the one nearest. And breath with me.”  
Erwin took a blond boys hand, feeling a thumb caress the back of his hand.  
Arlert. He read.  
Levi took a tight hold of Mikasa’s not daring to let go. Breathing in for four seconds, holding it for seven then out in eight.  
“Good boys. Now I want you to do it again.”  
Levi slowly calmed down, listening to the voice, headset helping him block the sounds all around which he was grateful of.  
“You both are doing great. We're almost in a safe place, then Ackerman and Brause will go with you.”  
“Ere-"  
“No nothing, Ackerman.”  
“Yes sir.” She muttered.  
Levi couldn't help but snort at the behavior.  
“Ahh I cannot wait to meet my dear Marco.” Sighed Kristein.  
“You just miss his food.” Joked Braus.  
“That’s true. His food is to die for.”  
“Probably not the best time to say something like that.” Laughed Arlert.  
“Oh so you finally got the guts to confess your undying love for him?” laughed Mikasa.  
“Not really.” Muttered Kristein with a blush.  
“Then why do you call him ‘dear'?” teased Jaeger.  
“Because he’s mine, he just doesn't know it yet.”  
“And you probably miss Snowball. How long has it been since you've met her?” Spoke Braus.  
“Way to long.” Jaeger spoke.  
Levi wondered if it was a nickname of his girlfriend, and the thought made him anxious.  
Pull yourself together Levi.  
“Ha, that's probably the only pussy you'll be getting.”   
“What was that, horseface?”  
“You heard me.”  
“You know that I could make you fall if I wanted to?”  
“Yeah but you wouldn’t dare, not when pretty boy is here whit his compadre.”  
Levi tensed up.  
“Don't worry Levi. I wont let anything hurt you on my watch-Shut it Sasha for fucks sake!”  
“What did she do?” laughed Mikasa and Arlert.  
“Stupid faces.” Muttered Jaeger and Levi grinned.  
Erwin smiled at the thought of Levi smiling. He hadn’t done it in a while. Especially not in the air.  
“We're here. Off you go. And good luck.” Spoke Jaeger.  
The helicopter flew away and Levi noticed Mikasa holding Sasha’s hand.  
“We are going to have a long talk when we get home.” Levi spoke to Mikasa.  
“yeah yeah, now get inside the car.”  
°°°  
Hanji literally ran and jumped on them, causing them to fall on the airport.  
“Gosh I thought you died back there. Don’t ever scare me like that again!”  
“Easy Hanji.” Laughed Erwin.  
“How are you?”  
“Fine.” Muttered Levi.  
“Levi has a broken arm and a little concussion and few cuts and bruises as I have a light concussion, several cuts and a big cut from the glass of my camera. Levi was sadly the nearest.”  
“Aww my poor babies! Is that why you are so grumpy, grumpy?” teased Hanji.  
“Tch.”  
“There was a cute man.” Grinned Erwin.  
“Fuck off.”  
“OMG TELL ME EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM!”  
“There is nothing to tell.”  
“Don't be shy-"  
“There is nothing to say other than that he has a cat named Snowball and last name is Jaeger.”  
“Awwww.” Said Hanji as she hugged Levi.  
“Leave it Glasses.”  
Erwin and Hanji kept teasing him all the way home where he locked himself inside.  
°°°  
Levi got tackled once he stepped inside his work, hearing about how worried they were and etc.  
“Ackerman. Glad to see you alive.” Pixies stated.  
“Fuck you. I came here to take my stuff and leave.”  
“Ah so still stand by what you said.”  
“No shit I did.”   
Levi then walked past him with his box showing off his finger all the way out to the car.  
“What will you do for a living now?” Asked Erwin.  
“I have no idea.”


	5. Chapter 5

Eren watched in amusement at Moses who clearly didn't know how to poker face. Franz, Nanaba, Mina, Gustav, Mitabi, Sasha, and Millius sat around them, none daring to make a sound.  
“I'll go all in.” spoke Moses and put his $50, gum, and some cigarettes in the middle of the table, with the other stuff the fellow soldiers around the table lost.  
“Are you sure?” spoke Eren.  
“Heck yeah.”  
“Alright then.”  
Eren lay out all his money and cigs in the pile and everyone started to murmur.  
It was now all or nothing.  
Moses grinned as he lay out his Full House.  
“Not bad.” Grinned Eren and stopped Moses from taking the price, “but not good enough.”  
Eren showed his Straight Royal Flush.  
“Are you joking?!” Yelled Gustav.  
“Nah matey. He is all skill.” Grinned Sasha.  
“You must be cheating!” accused Mitabi.  
“You are just a soar loser!” laughed Mina.  
“ALL PILOTS TO YOUR PLANES, I REPEAT, ALL PILOTES TO YOUR PLANES!” yelled Rico.  
“Shit.” Cursed Eren, as he ran out on deck when he suddenly got a call.  
“Jaeger.”  
“It's Ackerman, some reporters were seen and Hannah got shot. You need to get here before they die!”  
“What the fuck were they thinking?! God damnit!”  
“Please Eren, we cant hold them much longer.”  
And with that the call ended.  
“Verdammt noch mal! SASHA GET YOUR ASS HERE!”  
Sasha froce before she could get inside, “But-"  
“IT'S AN ORDER.”  
The two of them climbed onto the helicopter and before Rico could stop them, they were gone.  
“Commander, Captain Jaeger and Cadet Sasha ran away!”  
“I will hurt them so much they'll wish they're never born!” Yelled Keith.  
“Eren what the fuck is going on!”  
“I got a call from Mikasa. Hanna's dead and the two stupid reporters are in danger. We need to get there before the others do.”  
“Bloody hell.”  
“My words exactly.”  
“Armin just sent us the cordinates of their location.” Spoke Sasha as Eren nodded.  
Eren fired down on the enemies, causing a whole building to explode, and the planes before they landed onto the roof. Armin jumped in and started to type into his computer.  
Outside Mikasa and a look alike of her, but shorter and a man, yelled at each other.  
“That must be her cousin, Levi.” Spoke Sasha.  
“Come on Levi!” Yelled a really tall blond man who now sat beside Armin.  
Levi got up and Mikasa tried to calm him down, but to available because Jean jumped in and yelled “NOW JAEGER".  
Eren could feel the panic from the shorter man as he concentrated on flying and avoiding getting hit while Sasha shot them down.   
“Take these Levi.” Spoke Mikasa through the headset.  
“Are you there Levi?” asked Eren and hoped they didn't hear the slight panic.  
“Y-yes.”  
Shit he sounds hot- Concentrate Eren!  
“Good. Now I want you to listen to me. Both of you. Close your eyes and if needed, hold onto the one nearest. And breath with me.”  
Eren could hear how their shaking breathings got steadier. Sasha shot at the ground as Eren made a sharp turn.  
“You're doing great. We're almost in a safe place, then Ackerman and Braus will go with you.”  
“Ere-"  
“No nothing Ackerman.” Eren cut off.  
“Yes sir.”  
Eren heard Levi snort and he was really proud of him for concurring his fear.  
“Ahh I cannot wait to meet my dear Marco.” Sighed Jean.  
“You just miss his food.” Joked Sasha.  
“That’s true. His food is to die for.”  
“Probably not the best time to say something like that.” Laughed Armin.  
“Oh so you finally got the guts to confess your undying love for him?” laughed Mikasa.  
“Not really.” Muttered Jean and Eren didn't have too see to know that he was blushing.  
“Then why do you call him ‘dear'?” teased Eren.  
“Because he’s mine, he just doesn't know it yet.”  
“And you probably miss Snowball. How long has it been since you've met her?” Spoke Sasha.  
“Way to long.” Eren sighed.  
“Ha, that's probably the only pussy you'll be getting.”   
“What was that, horseface?”  
“You heard me.”  
“You know that I could make you fall if I wanted to?”  
“Yeah but you wouldn’t dare, not when pretty boy is here whit his compadre.”  
“Don't worry Levi. I wont let anything hurt you on my watch-Shut it Sasha for fucks sake!”  
Sasha pouted with both her lips, making kissing faces at Eren.  
“What did she do?” laughed Mikasa and Arlert.  
“Stupid faces.” Muttered Eren as she now had turned around to place her hands on her back and pulled the hands up and down.  
“We're here. Off you go. And good luck.” Spoke Eren before he flew away, giving Levi a second glaze.  
“Why did you let Sasha and Mikasa go?” asked Armin.  
“Because I didn't want them to get punished.”  
“Why should- oh wait, Mikasa called for help.”  
“And Sasha and you disobeyed orders.”  
“Yeah.”  
There was a pregnant silence between the trio until they got back to the camp. General Keith stood in front of them, glaring.  
“AND WHERE DID YOU GO SOLDIER?!” He yelled at Eren.  
“I want to help my friends, sir!”   
“FRIENDS?! THERE IS NO THING LIKE FRIENDS HERE! IT'S EATHER WE OR THEM AND WHEN YOU DISOBEYED ORDERS YOU LET EVERYONE HERE DOWN! THEIR BLOOD WOULD BE ON YOU HANDS! AM I CLEAR?!”  
“THEY COULD HAVE DIED!”  
“THIS IS WAR JAEGER! PEOPLE DIE!”  
Keith then punched him in the face then kneed him in the stomach.   
“Tie him to the poles.” He ordered.  
Jean and Armin tried to stop the two soldiers from taking Eren but the glare they got from Keith halted them.  
“If you two don’t want to end up like Eren I suggest that you go to your tents.”  
Eren had his overall hanging on his hips as the upper part of his body were exposed.  
Anka stood before him holding a piece of wood.  
“Open up.” Her order was gentle and kind. Once the piece of wood were between his teeth she sighed and walked away.  
Out of nowhere a whip hit him, and not a half minute later the second lash came. This continued until Eren couldn't feel his back if not longer. His jaw hurt from biting into the wood after the first ten lashes and now it lay on the ground in front of him instead. His wrists were aching and itching and he could swear he felt blood running down his arm.  
“HAVE THIS AS AN EXAMPLE FOR NOT FOLLOWING ORDERS.” Yelled Keith as Anka and Marlowe helped Eren down to the nursery.  
“Lay him on the table.” Ordered Hitch.  
Eren groaned in pain as Hitch sighed.  
“You are such an idiot, Eren.”  
He groaned in response.  
Hitch cleaned his back, or what was left of it, carefully when Jean and Armin ran into the room.  
“How is he?” asked Armin.  
“High on painkillers, but his back will take a while to heal.”  
“You really live up to your name, don’t you suicidal bastard?”  
“Would you rather have died, horseface.” Eren mumbled.  
“…Thank you.”  
“Don't sweat it.”  
“Will he be able to go home or?” asked Armin.  
Hitch sighed as she slowly lift Eren up and made him lean on Jean as she bandaged him. “With the mood Keith’s in he will probably stay here.”  
“EREN!” yelled Mikasa as she ran towards them with Sasha behind her.  
“’m fine ‘kasa.” Mumbled Eren tiredly.  
“No you’re not. Your back looks like pulled pork.” Stated Sasha.  
“How many lashes did he get?” wondered Mikasa.  
“Lost count after 30.” Sighed Armin.  
“How's Levi and the other dude?” asked Jean.  
“Safe and Sound. Reiner, Bertholt and Annie drove us back.”  
Eren nodded before he lost consciousness.  
He woke up in the infirmary with a sleeping Mikasa leaning onto him. His head, or rather the left side around the eye, hurt and he doesn't even want to talk about his back.  
“Welcome back.” Spoke Sasha.  
“How long-"  
“Probably 12 hours ish. It’s the middle of the night. Don't worry, I've forced her to eat.”  
Eren nodded and smiled.  
“You really like her.”  
“She's my person. I would give up all the food for her.”   
Sasha stood up and carried Mikasa out to her own bed, wishing Eren goodnight. And it would have been a goodnight if Keith hadn't walked in.  
“I want you to get your as to the kitchen in the morning.”  
“Yes sir.”  
Keith left and Eren was left alone in the room with other injured people.   
Well this is depressing, he thought before he closed his eye and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks. It had taken Levi two weeks to even get an interview for a new job. He had searched everywhere from a waiter to a lunch lady back to an assistant, but all he was given where poor excuses as to why he couldn't have to job.   
“Any luck yet?” asked Erwin as he sat down beside Levi on the couch, handing him his black tea.  
“If you could call it that. I have an interview today by 8 a.m. at Starbucks.”  
“Wow, that's early.”  
“Apparently they are to busy any other time.” Levi sighed.  
“You know, you could always-"  
“Don’t even finish that sentence. The day I work at her bar is the day I’m laying on my deaths bed.”  
“Don’t be like that. Her bar is an amazing place.”  
“It’s filled with bacteria and it reeks of alcohol.”  
“A job is a job.”  
Levi knew Erwin were right, when wasn’t he?  
Levi let out a frustrated growl, “Fine but I will take it if I don’t get this job.” He spoke as he made his way to the hallway.  
“Good luck.”  
“Go fuck yourself.”  
And with that Levi went outside. The ground and threes were covered with colorful leaves as the chill breeze slowly danced around. Even though it was the beginning of November, Levi couldn’t help but frown, knowing fully well what shit would come after this.  
Winter. Urgh.  
He rounded the corner and went to the café, warmth and the smell of newly baked filled the room.  
“Hello sir, what can I help you with?” The barista asked.  
“Hi, I'm here for an interview?”  
“Oh, you're that guy. Well you can sit somewhere and Mrs. Sina will come in a moment.”  
That guy. Rude.  
Levi sat down by the window and took out his sketchbook from the inner coats pocket.  
“I’m Sina, I guess you're Mr Ackerman, yes?”  
Levi looked up and saw a tall woman with blonde hair, dressed in black from head to toe, and black heels.  
“Yes, pleasure to meet you.”  
“Skip the formality and lets get this over with.”  
O-kay.  
As Sina asked him weird questions as his favorite color, what animal he would like to be etc.  
He stopped listening when he saw a tall young man in grey military uniform and a gigantic bag in his hand and on his back. His skin where beautifully tanned and brought out his green or is it blue eyes. He was way to gorgeous to even exist.  
“One cookies and cream Frappuccino.” The handsome man ordered. His voice felt familiar- no fucking way. That can not possibly be The Pilot?  
“Mr. Ackerman are you listening?”  
“Here you go, love.”  
“Ah thank you.”   
He left and without a second thought Levi followed, or more like ran after him but to his luck, or not, the guy got on the buss and Levi stopped, catching his breath.  
Fuck him.  
***  
Levi closed the door to his apartment and walked straight to his room and locked the door, much to Erwin’s surprise.  
An hour, maybe two or three, later Hanji lurked the door up and found Levi sitting on a chair, painting and listening to music.  
“Ohohoho and who is that?” spoke Hanji, startling Levi.  
“Jesus Christ give a man warning.”  
“You didn't answer my question shorty.”  
“I saw this guy at Starbucks and I-"  
“-Think that might be the mysterious pilot guy?” finished Erwin and Levi nodded.  
“I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU, NOW ALL YOU NEED IS TO FIND HIM AGAIN!”  
“AS IF THAT WILL BE EASY!”  
“Don’t you have to get a place to work too?”  
“…fuck…”  
“DON’T WORRY MUNCHKIN YOU CAN START THIS EVENING.”  
***  
To say Levi hated being a bartender was an understatement. He had worked for four hours and has already been hit by several drunk people, one of them were a old man who looked like the typical rich guy who cheated on his wife.  
“Hello gorgeous. What does a pretty thing like you get called by?”  
“Bubbles, now would you like you rather drink your drink or have it up your ass?”  
“C'mon now pretty, no need to play hard to catch. We both know you like me.”  
“Oh please, as if.”  
“Oh? A wild one, I like that. Its funnier to tame you if you fight back.”  
Levi was ready to hit the guy when a hand roughly held the man back.  
“I believe he said no.” spoke bright eyes, his voice deep and roughness and Levi wanted him right there right now.  
“Whaddaya want?” slurred the man.  
“I want you put of here before I break your neck.”  
Before the man could raise his fist Bright eyes blocked the attack, kicked him in the side, wrapped his arms around him and kicked the mans leg, making them both fall to the ground and bright eyes held him down.  
Everyone stopped with what they were doing and watched.  
“When I let go you will walk out from here, not saying anything to anyone. Understood?”  
Hanji walked up to Levi who stared with wide eyes at the scene before him .  
“You’re drooling.” Whispered Hanji and Levi quickly wipes his mouth, blushing hard.  
The man got kicked out from the club as Eren got a warning from the bodyguard.  
“Thank you.” Spoke Levi, trying to hide the voice crack.  
“No worries. He was being a disgusting bastard anyway.”  
Levi got lost in his eyes he didn't notice him sitting down and grinning.  
“Shouldn't a bartender focus on their work?” teased bright eyes.  
“O-oh yeah.”   
Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, Levi thought as he roughly cleaned the glass.  
“Levi munchkin! Why don’t you serve your customer a drink?”  
Hanji had that special glint in her eyes and Levi knew right then and there she was planning something.  
“Levi? A handsome name for a handsome boy.”  
OH SHIT IS HE FLIRTING? OMGOMGOMG  
Levi didn’t dare open his mouth as he slowly put down the glass.  
“What can I get you?”  
“I would like a ‘sex with the bartender'.”  
THIS IS NOT HAPPENING  
“Oh? Any particular reason for that?”  
KEEP CALM KEEP YOUR COOL  
“Maybe I just want you to ‘tie me to the bedpost' and have a ‘quick fuck'.”  
Levi's brain shut off and his pants tightened.   
“You are going to give me ‘blue balls’ if you keep talking like that, kid.”  
Smooth Levi, really smooth  
“Oh I think I will give you more than that sweetheart.”  
“O-oh? Like what?”  
“An ‘Instant Orgasm' for example.”  
Bright eyes leaned towards Levi who was going through sweet sweet torture.  
Hanji stared at the two boys and sighed happily.  
“I spy with my little eye something beginning with S.”  
“Sexual tension?” answered Moblit and Hanji nodded.  
“Or maybe the ‘screaming orgasm'.”  
Levi whined as he felt his lips brush against his.  
“But first I'm going to give you a ‘Kiss on the lips'.” And just as they were about to kiss Hanji got in-between.  
“WE are going to do ‘blowjob' and as in WE I mean you two.”   
FUCK YOU TOO HANJI  
Bright eyes laughed as he followed Levi up on the counter, Hanji placing the shot with way to much cream between their legs. To make matters worse not only were Levi already hot and bothered, they dared to play ‘ignite'.  
Everyone chanted on them and Eren went first. He stared at him all the way down until he wrapped his lips around the glass taking it all down in one swing. Levi held back a groan and bit his finger. He noticed how Bright Eye's friends as he recognized were Kritein, Arlert, and Mikasa who had an arm wrapped around her shoulder and he guessed the girl were Sasha. There also sat a bald boy and a boy with freakles, as well as a tall and lanky boy, a giant blondie, and a short blondie.  
Bright eyes grinned at Levi when he put the glass down and as Levi bow down he heard Bright eyes whisper over the music ; “My names Eren by the way, now you know what to scream.”  
Levi for once didn't care how messy he got, all he wanted was to get the hell out of there with Eren and have his way with him.  
Everything around him stopped when Eren whipped the cream out of Levi's lips and liked it of his finger.  
“BODY SHOTS!” yelled the giant blondie and before Levi could protest Eren took of his shirt. Now everything were incredibly hot, his dick begged to get free and his mouth got dry.  
Hanji filled several glasses with tequila and gave out a dozen before making a trail of salt on Erens neck, down his chest and down to the end of his eight pack, Jesus he had an eight pack.  
Levi watched in jealousy at the horny girls and boys put their mouths on his Eren. Levi took the tequila bottle from Hanji, filled Eren's navel as Hanji put salt on Eren's neck.  
Levi leaned over Eren, close enough to feel his breathing on his neck and he could swear he heard Hanji fangirling.  
Levi licked of the salt and grew impatient with Eren's moaning. He then made his way to the navel and didn't dare loose eye contact with Eren, then biting onto the lime.  
Eren quickly sat up and pulled Levi to him and kissed him as if his kiss were the only thing to keep him alive.  
Levi was in his haven as his hands tugged on Eren's soft hair, wanting to be as close as humanly possible.  
Forgetting they were sitting on a counter they rolled over and landed on the floor, Levi on top of Eren who yelled out in pain.  
“Shit,” Cursed Levi not knowing what to do .  
“’m fine, Mein Rücken tut jedoch weh wie eine Hündin (My back hurts like a bitch though).”  
“Eren your back’s bleeding!” stated Mikasa worringly.  
“Scheisse.”  
“Don't worry, Mika, I'll take him back to my place and fix his back.” As well as other things, thought Levi.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Ill be fine, Mika. I promise.”  
She nodded and Levi helped Eren up and into his car, texting to Erwin that he better be gone for the whole weekend, or at least for the night.  
The car ride where silent until Eren brought his hand to Levi's ground and squished.  
“Eren. Don't. I'm driving.” Gasped Levi in pleasure.  
“Sorry for killing the mood back there.”  
“Don’t apologize, right now we need to take you home and take care of your back.”  
“Let me take care of you now then.”  
Levi groaned out in pleasure when Eren unzipped his pants and stroked Levi's groin.  
“Focus on driving love.”  
“Cant when you - ahhh- torture me like this.”  
“This is just the beginning.” Eren said before putting it back underneath Levi's pants.  
“You shit.” Growled Levi.  
Once they were home at Levi's Eren pressed Levi against the wall in a fierce make out session then straddled Levi on the couch.  
“Wait, we need to tend your wounds, you also need a bath, your covered in spit.”  
“your right, the only spit I want to be covered with are yours.”  
“Your drunk.”  
“And horny. You could do something about one of the two.”  
Then Eren kissed him once more, pulling Levi's hair making Levi open his mouth. Eren grinded against Levi who where in complete daze.   
Levi frowned as he took of Eren's shirt to notice long red marks all over his back.  
“What happened to you?”  
“Shhhh, don't think about it. Just kiss me.”  
“Eren I need to tend your wounds before you get an infection.”  
“Fine.”  
Cleaning and Bandaging Eren were a lot harder when Eren kept runing his hands up and down his tights.  
“Impatient brat.”  
“Yepp, are you done yet?”  
“Ye-"  
“Finally.”  
Eren carried Levi to the bedroom with Levi's help. Soon they were both naked, limbs tangled round each other as Eren straddled him. Levi was in pure bliss when Eren started going faster and Levi needed to hold onto his dare life. The bed broke but neither cared to stop. They both screamed out when they reached their climaxes. And they continued until the sunrise.  
***  
Levi woke up to many things, but a broken bed was not one of those things he expected, not being covered in feathers and have aching legs and bum either.  
“Morning Sleepy head.” Spoke Eren who came in dressed in only a pare of black boxers, and a plate with scrambled eggs, and tea.  
“Good morning.” Levi grinned remembering yesterdays eventful night.  
“Well as fine as you are with tussled hair, hickeys, red bum and coverd with feathers only having a light blanket covering half of you, you need to get up. It's a little after noon.”  
Levi just lay down on Eren's lap, frowning.  
“Oh by the way. You wouldn't be that stubborn reporter who were scared of helicopters?”  
“Yes?”  
SPANK  
“OW WHAT THE HELL?!”  
“That was for putting yourself in unnecessary danger.” Eren then soothed his cheeks with his warm hand.  
“So my suspicions were right, you are the mysterious pilot.”  
“Yepp.”  
“Levi, I'm back- OH MY GOD YOU BROKE THE BED.”  
“ERWIN!”  
“WHAT?!”  
“NOT THE TIME!”  
“OH RIGHT SORRY ILL GO BACK TO MIKES SORRY FOR DISTURBING YOU BUT FOR FUCKS SAKE CLEAN UP.”  
“ERWIN!”  
“I’LL GO NOW!”  
Eren laughed out loud as Levi hit him with the pillow.  
“IT’S NOT FUNNY!”  
“It's hillarious!”  
“FUCK YOU DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO BREAK THE BED?”  
“Eh, just proof that I'm a beast in bed.”  
Eren got a pillow thrown at his face.


End file.
